Malik Fanatic
by Empress Kurama
Summary: Malik (the light one) has just won the lottery. Malik goes to claim his prize. He meets a girl that is supposed to have his prize money, but all he sees are Dark Magician and Mr Chaos plushies stacked up to the ceiling...
1. The Lottery

Readers: If you have read The New Girl by Kurama/s Girl, you are bound to like this Malik fic. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: The lottery  
  
Yami Malik: *Pacing in front of the TV*  
  
TV: *airing news broadcast*  
  
Malik: *walks in, sees Yami Malik pacing so much, he's digging a hole into the floor*  
  
Yami Malik: *still pacing*  
  
Malik: Uh, Yami Malik? Since when do you watch the news?  
  
Yami Malik: Since when do you care?!? Oh! It's on! *pulls out 7 lottery tickets*  
  
Malik: The lottery? //Oh, yeah..I got one too..I made Yami Malik get me one before I let him waste his money..but now that I think about it, it's kinda pointless..I doubt it that either of us will win..// *pulls out and reads the five #'s one his card: 4, 27, 18, 12, 32*  
  
TV: "And out five lucky numbers of the lottery tonight are: 4..27..18.."  
  
Yami Malik: Yes..yes..  
  
TV: "12..and..32!!!"  
  
Yami Malik: NO!  
  
Malik: Yes! YES!!! I WON!!! I WON!!! I WON!!! YES!!! YES!!! YES!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Out of all the people who got lottery tickets..the winning one belonged to my own hikari..//life is so unfair//  
  
Malik: *using millennium rod to read Yami Malik's mind* Of course, life is fair, Yami Malik..you just think it's unfair when you lose..  
  
Yami Malik: Gimme that! *grabs millennium rod*  
  
Malik: Fine..I have no need for it..  
  
TV: "This week's winner recieves $2,380,210" *goes to other broadcast*  
  
Yami Malik: *wide eyed* 2,380,210 dollars?!? In cash?!?  
  
Malik: YEP! AND IT'S ALL MINE!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AND YOU DON'T GET A SINGLE PENNY OF IT!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yami Malik: *holds up millennium rod* I command you to shut..up?!?  
  
Malik: *out the door; on Yami Malik's motorcycle*  
  
Yami Malik: Hey!  
  
Malik: Can I borrow this? Thanx! Bye!!!  
  
Yami Malik: *trying to run after him* COME BACK HERE HIKARI!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! GET BACK HERE!!!  
  
Malik: *not listening*  
  
Yami Malik: ugh..why do I bother?  
  
~ Ten minutes later ~  
  
Malik: *turning corner of TV station* Finally..*parks bike and walks into station* Excuse me..Where can I find whoever person is in charge of lottery winnings?  
  
Man: Oh? This way..*leads Malik down long hallway to door* He can help you..*leaves*  
  
Malik: *goes into room* Uh..*points to his lottery ticket* I have the winning lottery ticket from this afternoon..  
  
Man: let me see the ticket please..  
  
Malik: *hands him the ticket*  
  
Man: *reads it* Hmm..looks like you've just won over 2 million dollars, pal..  
  
Malik: *big smile*  
  
Man: Unfortunately, our prize manager is on vacation this week, but her daughterwill be at this address to give you your prize..*hands Malik a slip of paper* Okay?  
  
Malik: *Nods and rides away on his motorcycle*  
  
~ 20 minutes later ~  
  
Malik: Hmm..let's see..44061 Montresser Avenue..44057..44059..44061! Here we are! *in front of white and blue house, mounts off bike and rings doorbell*  
  
Katie: *opens door* Eeeee! My Mawikie's come at last!  
  
Malik: Your..Mawikie?!?  
  
Katie: *squeezes Malik around the waist in attempt to give him a hug*  
  
Malik: *squeaky voice* no..oxygen..can't..breathe..  
  
Katie: *let's go* Oops..sorry..  
  
Malik: *gasping for breath*  
  
Katie: *picks up one of the many dark magician plushies scattered on the floor*  
  
Malik: Wow! Where did'ya get all those?  
  
Katie: Ebay..  
  
Malik: WHY DOES EVERYBODY GET STUFF ON EBAY BUT ME?!? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?  
  
Katie: *sweatdrop* are you sure you're not Yami Malik?  
  
Malik: Yeah, I left Yami Malik at home..I'm sure he's fine..  
  
~ Meanwhile, with Yami Malik ~  
  
Yami Malik: *small kitchen pot on his head; sliding down the stairs on a trash can lid* AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! YEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
~ Back with Malik and Katie ~  
  
Katie: *picks up a Magician of Black Chaos plushie and hugs it* //nice Mr. Chaos, nice Mr. Chaos..// My mommy gave me 2,380,210 dollars to buy stuff on ebay..  
  
Malik: Wait a sec..is your mom the prize manager for the lottery?  
  
Katie: Yeah..why?  
  
Malik: I won 2,380,210 dollars from the lottery and I was supposed to pick it up here today..  
  
Katie: Oh..so that's what that money was for.. 


	2. More Fanatics

Chapter 2: More Fanatics  
  
Katie: So that's what the money was for….  
  
Malik: You mean you spent all 2,380,210 dollars on Dark Magician Plushies?!?  
  
Katie: Yup….every single penny….  
  
Malik: *jaw drops*  
  
Katie: But not just on Dark Magician Plushies….  
  
Malik: What else did you get then?  
  
Katie: I got Mr. Chaos plushies too! ^-^  
  
Malik: 0_0 *sweatdrop* //why did I bother asking?//  
  
Katie: *takes Malik's hand and drags him out the door* C'mon I want you to meet my friends….  
  
~ 20 minutes later; in front of blue apartments ~  
  
Katie: Sara! Dana! Sammie!  
  
Sara, Dana, and Sammie: *peek their heads out from behind a door to one of the apartments* Katie?  
  
Katie: Hi! ^-^  
  
Malik: *standing next to Katie*  
  
Dana: *pointing at Malik* Is that….who I think it is?!? *sweatdrop*  
  
Sammie: It's Yami Malik! DIE! *runs at him*  
  
Katie: No, it's the light one….  
  
Sammie: *stops* Oh, you're okay then….  
  
Sara: *circling Malik* So, where's Yugi?  
  
Malik: //personal space….personal space….haven't these people ever heard of PERSONAL SPACE?!?// Uh….*sweatdrop* I have no idea….  
  
Sara: He's of no use to me, then….  
  
Katie: NO USE?!? NO USE?!? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY MAWIKIE THAT WAY!!! HE IS OF PERFECT USE!!!  
  
Malik: I am?!? *sweatdrop*  
  
Katie: You could be a bit more huggable, but you're just fine the way you are! ^-^  
  
Malik: //okay….this girl's starting to freak me out now….//  
  
Dana: *shaking her head; sighs* here we go again….  
  
Malik: //I need to get outta here….// Why don't we go see my friends?  
  
Katie: Great idea, Mawikie! Let's go!  
  
~ At Domino ~  
  
Dana: Wow, Domino City looks different up close….  
  
Malik: *sees Yugi* Hey, Yugi!  
  
Sara: YUGI?!? WHERE?!? WHERE?!?  
  
Everyone: *points to Yugi*  
  
Sara: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!! IT'S YUGI! *runs over to him and squeezes him*  
  
Sammie: Is it just me….or is Yugi's face turning purple?  
  
Yugi: *passes out*  
  
Sara: *letting him dangle in her arms* I think I squeezed him too hard….  
  
Dana: You think?!?  
  
Sara: Wouldn't you have done the same to Ryou?  
  
Dana: Well, not enough to make him suffocate….  
  
Sara: *Drops Yugi by accident* oops….  
  
Sammie: Oh that was smart, Sara….  
  
Sara: That didn't happen, okay?  
  
Katie: Try telling that to Yugi….//if he ever wakes up….//  
  
Malik: *waving hand in front of Yugi's face* Yugi….Yugi….come in Yugi….earth to Yugi….Yugi….  
  
Sammie: Face it Malik….Sara squeezed him….he's not coming back….  
  
Malik: How do you know?  
  
Sammie: You're just like James….poor James….  
  
Katie, Sammie and Dana: Poor James….  
  
Malik: Squeezed?  
  
Katie: Oh, yeah  
  
Sammie: Every one of us has a sort of….problem….Dana beats up on people when they make fun of one of her favorite anime characters, or herself….Sara squeezes people in an attempt to hug them when she's happy, and she tends to bark orders a lot….Katie, you can tell that she has an obsession for Magician of Black Chaos, or Mr. Chaos, and she has an imaginary friend named Vinny who does bizzare stuff all the time….  
  
Dana: Hey, Katie….where is Vinny anyway?  
  
Katie: He's looking through Yugi's uniform pocket trying to find his Dark Magician Card….  
  
Sammie: Well, you see, Malik, all of us are kinda strange in our own way….  
  
Sara: Sammie! What about you? *to Malik* Sammie has a problem with getting hyper….you give her sugar and as soon as she reaches her high point….she starts kissing people….  
  
Malik: EEW! Girls too?!?  
  
Dana: We hope it's just a phase….  
  
Malik: Okay….//these girls are really freaky//  
  
Sammie: Why don't we go see some more of your friends?  
  
Malik: Fine….//Ryou….look out//  
  
~ At Ryou's house ~  
  
Ryou: *opens door* Hi Malik!  
  
Sara: This looks a lot like….  
  
Dana: It's Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! Ryou! *hugs him*  
  
Ryou: Uh….hello?  
  
Bakura: *walks up to door* Hey, Ryou….who's the little ama clinging to you?  
  
Ryou: I….have no idea….  
  
Bakura: Here, I'll take care of it for you….*starts towards Dana*  
  
Dana: *picks her head up and glares at Bakura* If you come near me, Baku- chan, I swear I will hurt you….  
  
Bakura: Uh, on second thought, Ryou….I'll let you take care of it….  
  
Dana: Nice choice….  
  
Bakura: *runs away*  
  
Sammie: Okay, Dana….*grabs Dana's ear* Let's go….  
  
Dana: Oww! Not the ear! Not the ear! Come on! I was just hugging him! Oww!  
  
Malik: I kinda see where she gets it from….  
  
Katie: *glares* From who do you suppose?  
  
Malik: *sweatdrop* Certainly not you! *Waving both hands* Nuh, uh! Definitely not you! Of course not!  
  
Katie: Good….that's what I thought….  
  
Malik: Whew….*wipes sweatdrop away* Come on, I have more friends for you to meet!  
  
Sara: Can we visit Yugi again?  
  
Dana: He's still unconscious, you baka!  
  
Yugi: No I'm not!  
  
Katie: When did you wake up, chibi ichi?  
  
Yugi: Kiaba smacked me in the face with his metal briefcase….  
  
Sammie: Kiaba! Where is that jerk?!?  
  
Kiaba: *running away*  
  
Sara, Sammie, Dana, and Katie: *run after Kiaba* Come here you ama! (for those of you who don't know japanese, can't you tell what it is by the way it's used?)  
  
Kiaba: //dear god….//  
  
Sara, Sammie, Dana, and Katie: *start beating up on him*  
  
Malik: Wow….I just thought he was the king of Kiaba Corp….  
  
Yugi: Now he's king of the bloody nose….  
  
Ryou: That's not the only thing that's bloody now….  
  
Bakura: *goes up to the girls* Grenade? *gives them each one*  
  
Sara, Sammie, Dana, and Katie: Thanx…. *each pull out keys on their grenade and run away*  
  
Kiaba: BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Katie: oooh….pwetty cowors….  
  
Sammie: wish we coulda done that to Kiaba Corp….  
  
Yugi: Don't worry….Kurama/s-girl had Yami do that in her last story….  
  
Sammie: Oh, that's okay then….  
  
Kiaba: You don't think your finished with me, do you?  
  
Dana: Yeah, of course we do….we just blew you….up?!? *sweatdrop*  
  
Sara: then how would he be talking to us?  
  
Kiaba: I've got a surprise for you kids….  
  
Yugi: Kids?!? We're in high school! //It's not my fault I'm short!//  
  
Kiaba: Let's go play a little game…. 


End file.
